The Neighbor
by berrybellamy
Summary: What if you haven't been out from your new house for a year and you spotted Matthew Bellamy was staring at you for a year? Terrible summary and terrible story, sorry. Drabble.


I'm such an introvert girl. Since the day I moved in, I've never walked out to check up my neighbourhood. I just leave home for school and some courses and tutors, but beside that I'd like to stay at home. And it's already one year.

I have my bedroom upstairs. It has a medium window so I can see view of the house beside my house. I like standing there, glaring outside or just do the daydreaming. I can see the house. I can see the second floor of the house, there is a window. And I'm pretty sure it is a window of a bedroom. Since the first time I enjoyed standing at the window, I spotted a young boy standing at his window, stare at my window. I never see him go outside. I just see him at his window. Is he introvert like me?

And it's already one year, spotted that boy in the window. I can't see him clearly, because the window isn't always clear. But I can describe him generally. He is thin, I can see it. He has dark hair, almost brunet, always messy. I don't know his skin color but it seems like pale. But things that impress me a lot about him: his eyes. I see those eyes used to stare at my window, but later his eyes started gazing at me. Every time we meet in each other's window, our eyes always meet. He stares me deeply. And he never changes the way he looked at me. Is he hoping me to come out and meet him?

Still, my body doesn't have any desire to get out from this comfort zone.

The way he stares at me. He doesn't smile or smirk or laugh at all, he just stares. Deeply. Sharply. Straightly. But it feels like he shots me a laserlight.

And here I am, standing again at my window. Glaring outside. I gaze at the window, and no one stands there. But later I see someone approachs the window. That boy. He stops there, standing and gazing to me. But I can't hold anymore. I stare at him, but I think of other. I really need to know this boy. If he was introvert like me, I think we would make up as a good friend. But I have no courage just to walk outside my bedroom.

Suddenly, I turn my body so I face my bedroom. I don't know what inner power that can push me to move my feet. I turn my face quickly and I don't see the boy in his window. Too many debates in my conscience, whether to walk or stay. My conscience just make me more confuse.

" AAARGH, STOP DEBATING YOU LLAMA! " I shout, mostly to myself, and suddenly those consciene stop talking and I feel grateful of that.

I know I might live here eternally, and I won't just stand at my window until world reachs its end, so I make a revolution in me. I walk out from the bedroom, creep downstair. I don't know why did I creep although no one was home except me. I approach the house door, hold the door handle, but I feel hesitate a bit. What if everybody is out? What if I get arrested by a jackass? Shit, this is a secure neighbourhood, I convince myself. Then I open the door, exit my house.

After a year. My parents would be really grateful of this.

I can feel breeze caressing my face. So this is the neighbourhood. I guess that this afternoon most of my neighbours are out for work or just stay lazily at their houses. But I know, there is only one purpose so I exited my house.

I trust everything to my feet-where do they want me to go. I know that the boy's house is in my right side, but my feet brings me to the left side. Before, I already glanced and I didn't spotted him anywhere.

I walk everywhere. I explore my neighbourhood, but I didn't see anyone. I keep walking, obeying my feet about where to go.

I didn't fully aware that I actually walked around my block. Four houses from here is my house, but houses here are huge. And during the journey I didn't see him anywhere. He must be leaving his bloody bedroom, I'm sure. I keep walking straight towards my house.

Anyway, I forget to say that his and my house are separated by a garden in my house, and the garden is quite big.

As I pass his house, I retard my step. I see him, passing my house. And he retards hid step too. We keep walking, approaching each other, until finally I stop in front of my garden. I suddenly realise that he stops too.

There he is. Standing still, in front of me.

I lift up my head to face him. I finally can see those things that could make my stand still at my window for a long time. Those eyes. Those eyes are really blue. More blue than the ocean, more blue than the sky. The most blue things I have ever seen. His messy hair grows a bit longer and reach his forehead, but it don't block his magical eyes.

I see him. He stares straight at my eyes. Maybe he get curious of my eyes too. The way he stares never change. And it makes me freezing.

He never smiled, since the first time I saw him. But I see it. A smile slowly grows in his lips. It's not a wide grin, just a small smile but really can make you faint. I turn my face down, but later I feel a finger lifts my head up. His index finger.I really can see his face. He has pale skin. His nose is amazing. He has thin lips. And those eyes, I think I don't have to explain it again. Without any awareness, our face suddenly lean in really slow. I don't know which conscience that push me to do this. Our face get closer, closer, and finally our lips meet.

Shit, we haven't know each other's name.

But none of us try to break apart.

I can feel he pushes closer to me as I feel his lips press mine stronger. Without any command, he wraps my waist with his thin arms. He doesn't play with my lips, just seal it with his. But what I feel is an eternal bliss. I kissed a stranger. He took my first kiss. And he is a stranger.

I feel raindrops fall to the land, but we keep sealing our lips. The raindrop gives some sensation., to be honest. But the kiss didn't make us heated. We just sealing each other's lips, once again.

After...seven minutes, we break apart. It's my first kiss and probably the most long-standing kiss ever for me.

He turns his face down. He looks shy, but I see a small smile forms in his thin lips. I lift up his face with my index finger. He stares at me deeply. He murmurs a word. " Sorry. "

I murmur back. " No, it's okay. "

Suddenly he leans his face to my right side. I can feel his breath in my ear. He whisper something that I can't even forget in my whole life. It's not a usual whisper-he sounds like singing, softly.

" Hold me, our lips must always be sealed. "

He pulls back his face. We kissed again without knowing each other's name again, but in the middle of the kiss he break apart.

" Matthew Bellamy. " he murmur. He never speaks loudly.

I smile. Finally. " Hi, I'm Helena Jenkins. "

I don't know when to start and when to finish, but we continue kissing. I always remember the words he sang to me, in my right ear.

Hold me, our lips must always be sealed.


End file.
